


Fuzzy Yellow

by scenarios



Series: Lackluster [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i think, idk it's just a snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/scenarios
Summary: With each move Hyungwon makes, Minhyuk finds himself falling a little deep in like each time. This whole person thing is turning out to be one of the best choices he's made.





	Fuzzy Yellow

Minhyuk sips his milkshake as Hyungwon pulls out his fancy schmancy Magic Book. Its leather bound and blue and unassuming and reeks of old, old magic. If Minhyuk tries hard enough, he could hear the underlying whispers of _something_ beckoning him—anyone—closer to touch. It isn’t malicious by any means, but it takes a special person to handle it, and Hyungwon’s it. Though, if anyone asks, Minhyuk says it’s Hyungwon’s sketch book, but then that leads to other questions for conversation that Minhyuk _doesn’t_ want so maybe he should stop saying that too. Otherwise, it’s “grandmother’s last gift to me,” to garner sympathetic brownie points from strangers and lingering inquiries too that are disguised as well-intentioned, but they know better. They both can see it in how the unflattering shade of red creeps up their cheeks and crawls around the shell of their ears, betraying these strangers’ true intents.

Minhyuk’s not of the opinion of caring about what others think of him and, well, Hyungwon’s like that too, he supposes. They’re a little like two peas in a pod in that way.

All the more to make them perfect for each other.

“Can you stop making so much noise.” Hyungwon says from behind the leather-bound book. His head is stuck between the pages as he tirelessly searches for something Minhyuk guesses he isn’t privy to (which is a lie honestly he just figured he’d be nice for once and shut up and let Hyungwon concentrate). Still, Minhyuk slurps his straw again and, maybe, he makes sure to be _extra_ obnoxious when he does. However, Hyungwon just continues to flip through the thick tome, ignoring him.

“I’m really bored,” Minhyuk whines. He isn’t above _not_ resorting to it when he wants attention or when he’s so bored. He knows Hyungwon’s doing all the research and that he isn’t helping at all, but Hyungwon has been at it for a couple hours already. Minhyuk determines the responsibility of calling for breaks falls upon him. Still, he doesn’t receive a response from Hyungwon.

Minhyuk huffs and repositions himself, sprawling out across the bench with his arms cushioning his head on top of the table. He drums his fingers on the tabletop in a noisy fashion. He peeks at Hyungwon and his book, watching him determinedly search for something specific, his eyes moving up and down the pages so quick that Minhyuk worries they’ll fall out of his sockets. Minhyuk wonders just how far he can test Hyungwon’s patience.

It’s been about a week or two since that fateful day. Slowly, Minhyuk has been getting used to seeing Hyungwon and vice versa. Minhyuk was still sluggish, at the beginning, with the chipped white paint sprinkling itself along each step he took. It wasn’t until Hyungwon gave him a charm. It’s red and white strings twined together, clean and polished. “Don’t take it off unless it comes off on its own,” was what Hyungwon said to him as he tied it around his wrist.

It helped. Minhyuk only has to deal with recovering from how long he was held under, spellbound, by the vicious clutches of the nasty paint that hungers for the livelihood of others.

Minhyuk decided then, that maybe Hyungwon isn’t as bad as he thought he would be.

He decides now, too, that it’s his duty to prevent Hyungwon from overworking himself.

Scooting a little closer, Minhyuk first draws circles around Hyungwon’s space, a little distracting but not by much. Minhyuk’s fingers inch closer and closer, slowly intruding into Hyungwon’s work space. He then moves his fingers to the top of the book, lightly touching the pages and the book spine, moving his pointer finger back and forth. Up and down. Restless energy thrumming through him. Minhyuk lays his upper body across the table top too, arms reaching and fingers searching, finding, tugging the sleeves of Hyungwon’s yellow sweater. He lightly rubs the material in-between his fingers and in his trance of mindless intrusiveness, Minhyuk fails to notice when Hyungwon stops his research and watches him. Eyes attentive to his every action.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon asks causing Minhyuk to snap out of his daze-like state. Slowly, he raises his head to meet Hyungwon’s gaze. Minhyuk pouts—seems like something that’s becoming a regular occurrence and honestly, he doesn’t mind one bit—and whines.

“I’m. _Bored_.” Eyebrows furrowed and lips jutting out just the tiniest of bit. “There’s nothing for me to do.” Minhyuk states and continues to play with the sleeve of Hyungwon’s fuzzy yellow sweater. The color just beckons him to touch it, so he does. It nips at his fingers playfully and a sort of warmness fills him. Starting at his fingertips and slowly, it crawls down to the rest of him until it reaches his heart. Maybe then, he’ll know what warmth feels like again. Minhyuk misses it, but Hyungwon gives just the slightest bit of a smile. Warm and soft and enduring.

Hyungwon sighs and closes the book.

“There’s always another time for research. Maybe when there isn’t a big baby demanding for my attention?” Hyungwon teases, visibly delighting in the scowl forms on his face.

“Make me another shake,” Minhyuk demands, shoving his cup in Hyungwon’s face, cheeks reddening. “I’ll search for it myself.” He pulls the book from Hyungwon’s side of the booth to his side, opening to a random page somewhere in the beginning and starts skimming the pages. He can only vaguely make out the symbols, all of which he’s learned too only it’s a slightly different set of dashes and accents that Minhyuk doesn’t recognize. It’s something Hyungwon will teach him, he figures as he continues to skim across the pages with only half the information available to him.

Knowing basic code is the duty of everyone but only those who specialize in it know how to read the different branches that formed. Minhyuk doesn’t know Hyungwon all that well yet but he knows he’s well versed in the ways slightly forgotten.

Hyungwon chuckles as he leaves Minhyuk to his devices. Minhyuk waits until Hyungwon walks away before looking at him. The nerve of him, he thinks, and looks back upon book. Minhyuk thinks about the circumstances that led him to meeting Hyungwon in the first place and a smile starts to form on his face. This is the most animated he’s been in a while. Minhyuk can’t remember the last time he didn’t just explode in anger or recede into himself the last time someone teased him or even. Or even just, talked to him.

Maybe Hyungwon is his person, Minhyuk decides, smiling to himself as if it’s a secret only he knows, and he continues to search for a spell that will help with cleansing a room full of blues. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but I fell out of love with this idea. The other day, I revisited starch white, and I remembered how much I really wanted to write this au out, and how much I actually liked this vague world I built. Maybe I'll write more in the future. I'm not too sure yet.


End file.
